Bloody Past
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: this is the one before Blood Rose


I looked up at the night sky and sighed "Alexis you coming back to bed" I turned and saw my boyfriend and nodded I walked back inside from the balcony of the paradox hotel I climbed into the bed a cuddled up to him I sighed again as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist pulling me towards his chest I nuzzled his muscular chest and fell in to a peaceful sleep. The next morning I woke up but I didn't see my boyfriend I listened and heard the shower running I just smiled and turned over wrapping the silk sheets around me more, after a few minutes I heard the bathroom door open and close the I felt the bed dip a bit and my boyfriend climbed on the bed "Alexis come on time to get up before your dad decided to break in, remember we said we would go and have breakfast with him and Stephanie" I mumbled "no don't want to, to comfortable" I heard my boyfriend sigh and he got up off the bed "Alexis come on get up" I curled up in the duvet more letting myself be surrounded by the silk sheet when all of a sudden the silk sheet were pulled away from my body I groaned and said "give me the sheets back meanie" I stuck my tongue out my tongue piercing glistening in the sun "keep that up and we won't get out of here in time now go shower Alexis" I glared at my boyfriend then I slowly got out of bed and went to grab some spare clothes before going to the bathroom and having a shower.

Just as I got out of the shower I heard a knock on the door and my boyfriend shout "I'll get it" I sighed and finished getting dressed as I walked out of the bathroom I was greeted by my father "morning Lexi" I nodded and went over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone I looked and saw I had two new messages and a miss call I flipped my phone open and read the two new messages the first one read:

_Hey Lexi you okay just texting to say that me and matt are back on raw for a bit so maybe we can hang out together if Randy and Hunter let us text back Lexi bye Jeff_

the second text read

_hey Lexi hope you and Randy are okay heard about what happened the other week on raw with cm punk hope all is okay Hun talk to you later text back if you need anything okay loves John (big bro)_

I sighed as Randy sat down and said "hey what's wrong Lexi is something up" I shook my head "no just reading my new text from John and Jeff that's all" Randy nodded then Hunter said "so are we going to breakfast or lunch you two?" I looked up sheepishly at my dad "sorry dad almost forgot about that" I watched as he smiled and Randy and myself got up and left the hotel room to go with my father to breakfast when we got down there I saw Stephanie sitting at the table tapping her nails on the table when she saw us she got up and hugged my father Stephanie glared at me but I brushed it off and sat down next to Randy half way through breakfast I got another text message I quickly read it

_hey Lexi it's Shawn just wondering if you and your father are coming to the gym today uncle Shawn_

I looked up at my father and said "dad are we going to the gym Shawn wants to know?" dad looked up from his food and said "yeah sure umm tell him we will be there soon eating breakfast" I text Shawn back _yeah will be there soon Shawn just eating breakfast with dad Randy and Stephanie so give us about 10-20 min okay see you in a bit _once I finished texting I went back to eating when I felt my phone go off again _yeah okay kiddo see you in a few _I hurried to finished eating before going to get changed for the gym Randy got changed to and said "I'm going to hit the gym to need to work out again" I nodded and kissed Randy on the lips before walking over to the door with my gym bag Randy following behind me

As we walked into the gym I saw Shawn and my father on the running machine so me and randy stretched then joined them on the running machine after a while the guys went to do some weights while I carried on running I started to slow down when Randy looked at me with a worried face as I slowed down I notice that my father and Shawn where standing there to they had worried expressions to as I slowly came to a halt "what's wrong?" I said as I stepped off the machine "you just ran for 7 hours Lexi" Shawn said in disbelief and sure enough when I looked up at the clock it was 7 hours after we first entered the gym and my breathing was normal I shrugged and went over to the bench Randy quickly following me "Alexis you sure you want to do the bench?" I nodded and set it up I put 150ilbs on it and done 20 reps then Shawn and my Father came over I had enough of the light weight stuff and put on 500ilbs 250ilbs on each side my dad started to get worried "Alexis are you sure you can lift that much" I nodded and started to push the weights up then started my work out I got to 20 reps and stopped "that was amazing" I said while the three men around me looked at me in utter shock then Randy hugged me "well done Lexi" I smiled then we all headed for the showers once we were done we headed back to our hotel rooms to get ready for dinner with the rest of our workmates.

I decided to wear my dark blue jeans with a white strap top and my trainers I looked over at Randy he wore a simple plain blue shirt with black jeans and his trainers he looked back at me a smirked "at least we're not matching huh Lexi" I cringed and decided to change I looked at the clothes in front of me and picked out a pair of black leggings and a dress as I slipped the dress over my head I felt two arms wrap around my waist slowly tracing the muscle on my stomach I smiled and pulled the dress further down after sorting my dress out and getting Randy's arms from around my stomach I grabbed my phone and purse and a pair of saddles and walked towards the door Randy following me we arrived at the lobby to see the rest of our work mates I walked over to my father and Shawn with Randy we started to talk when I felt two arms slip around my waist but Randy was opposite me he glared at whoever had there arms around me I felt the person rest there head on my shoulder and whisper in my ear "hey Lexi told you I would be here" I smiled and said "hi Jeff where's Matt?" Jeff let go of my and spun me around "awe what about me don't you care about me Lexi?" I smirked "who said I ever cared Jeff" I watched as he smirked back and he gave me a hug "glad to see you two are having fun but bro you may want to let go of her before you get RKO'ed" I pulled away and turned to see my father and Shawn holding Randy back I sighed and walked over to him my father and Shawn releasing him as he wrapped his arms around me and glared at Matt and Jeff hardy I sighed again and kissed Randy's cheek then we headed that everyone was heading out for dinner so we went with them.

After dinner the group returned to the hotel about midnight most people went to bed others hung around different areas of the hotel it was Saturday so people could relax but come Monday the tension would be back as we headed to work I sat on the hotels garden patio just outside the back of the hotel I looked up at the moon and sighed "you know you can look away Lexi it won't disappear" I turned to see my Father looking at me I smiled "I know that dad but I like looking at the moon it calms me down" I watched as my Father moved to sit next to me he leaned back "I know how you feel Lexi, your mother looked at the moon a lot while she was pregnant with you" I frowned it wasn't often I spoke about my mother around my dad it was sort of taboo I sighed and looked up at the moon "look I know what she did Lexi and I will never forgive her it but look you are here with me now and not anywhere near her" I nodded and moved closer to my father leaning on his shoulder "dad?" I felt him nod "was mom always like that?" I head a sigh pass my fathers lips "no, she wasn't always like that Alexis but I noticed something changes in her before I left when you where a baby and you know I'm sorry I left I just couldn't stand being around her and I'm glad I came to help you and get you away from her" I nodded and let a small smile grace my lips I took one last look at the moon "I'm going bed dad me and Randy have a long day tomorrow" I felt him nod but before I could get up he hugged me "you know if I could change one thing Lexi it would be the way your mom treated you just thought I would tell you" I smiled and kissed my dad's forehead then headed back into the hotel and went to bed just as I was about to get changed for bed I felt my hair was a bit wet then I thought back to what my father said (he must have been crying) I sighed and went to bed one thought running through my mind (I'm glad she is locked up and not around me and dad any more) I sighed again and curled up into the silk sheets and drifted off.

Sunday came and went Randy took me out for some shopping and then we went to go sightseeing after we spent the whole day together we went to have dinner with a few friends randy was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt while I wore a dress we headed down to the lobby where the rest of the group where I looked around and saw Jeff, Matt, John Cena, Shawn, my father, Stephanie, Shane, Eve Torres, Natalya, Hornswoggle, Jerry the king Lawler, John Morrison, Rey Mysterio, Alicia fox and Beth phoenix standing in the middle of the lobby so we walked over "hey Jeff" I said as I got closer Jeff turned and smiled at me "hey Lexi, hey Randy" Randy nodded before going to talk with Shawn and my Father I hugged Jeff and Matt and looked around once more "I take it everyone is here that is going out to dinner" I Looked up at Jeff as he nodded and started to head for the door.

Before anyone could make it out of the door cm punk and the new nexus entered the hotel everyone was quiet till cm punk noticed me by Jeff and Matt he was about to speak when Hornswoggle grabbed my hand and dragged me to my father and Randy I sighed and thanked Hornswoggle cm punk just took off with the new nexus leaving us all alone (at least he knows he can't take all of us on) I thought as we all went to dinner afterwards everyone headed to bed cause we all had work the next evening I looked up at the ceiling as I lay in bed with Randy (I guess this is the life I will lead till I can't fight no more) I looked over at Randy he was asleep as peaceful as ever I sighed in content and moved a bit closer to him I was about to close my eyes when his arm reached out and pulled me closer "go to sleep Alexis" I was surprised "how long have you been awake?" I whispered in case Randy was sleep talking "half an hour I've been awake just had my eyes shut" Randy replied as he opened one eye looking at me I sighed and cuddled up to him Randy opened both eyes and stroked my hair I closed my eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

Everyone one was gathered around there TV's in the U.S.A for WWE raw live I sat backstage waiting for the show to start I looker around the locker room Shawn Michaels, Randy, Shawn and Hunter (my father) I have to call him Hunter while we are at work but that will all change tonight when we reveal that I am Hunters daughter we only found out two weeks ago and told our friends in the WWE last night at dinner because a few people noticed how protective Hunter was over me so we told them they where shocked for a while but they thought it was a bit funny Hunter always thought of me as his child we never thought I would be his child I looked up not realising I put my head down and saw a concerned Shawn "everything okay there Alexis?" I nodded "yes uncle Shawn I'm fine thanks" I watched as Shawn nodded and walked back over to Hunter I'm still surprised we all talk to each other after the evolution incident where the team was spilt up due to Hunter's obsession of the WWE title and the fact Randy and Shawn wanted it themselves I was torn on who I should have been with so I went to team extreme and the crown loved it I had a shot at a few titles but of course it was never meant to be Lita made sure of that she was going out with Matt but cheated on him and the team broke up Jeff and Matt constantly fought then the tension turned to Edge due to the fact Lita started to go out with him I stayed with Jeff as we were going out but after a while we broke up and I went out with Randy, after 5 years together we was about to break up but thanks to Hunter we stayed together he set us up in a match against each other because Randy didn't think I was strong enough to protect myself and I proved him wrong when I won shortly after that Cm punk started to attack me and Randy and that is where we are up to I have been on different teams different relationships I thought I would never belong anywhere to a family but now I have a family with Hunter, Shawn, John and Randy even Shawn to a certain degree I smiled to myself as I thought of all the good times I have spent with the men around me of course I got along with most if not all the WWE divas I have had fights and feuds etc. with them but I know we are like sisters that's how deep or bonds are.

Half way through the show it was time I stood up and walked out of the locker room with Hunter, Shawn and Ric, Randy was already in the ring waiting for us we each walked out one at a time first Hunter walked out his theme song playing as he made his way to the ring the crowd roared to life when Hunter walked out you could feel the vibrations from back where I was standing after his routine he entered the ring just as he did it was Shawns turn to make his way to the ring the crowd cheered the same way as they did for Hunter once Shawn was in the ring it was Ric's turn to walk down to the ring once all four men where in the ring I stood by the entrance to the stage I took a deep breath and waited for my theme song to play.

As the music blasted around the stadium I walked on the the stage I stood on the stage and moved my hands to my sides and formed my trade mark symbol I slowly raised my arms forming my symbol of a W then I quickly pulled my arms down to just below my face and turned my hands the other way to form a phoenix symbol as I did this fireworks shot up from the stage making it more dramatic I walked down to the stage tapping a few of the fans hand all I could hear was people chanting "ALEXIS ROSE" or "YOU ROCK LEXI" I smiled and climbed into the ring everyone was cheering as loud as they could to see all five of us together in the ring I grabbed a microphone and everyone calmed down soon it was silent "wow it's amazing to be standing in front of so many people like this I'm hoping you lot are enjoying this so far" the crowd roared with excitement and I smiled at that and I handed the microphone to Hunter "well as most of you know I have an important announcement to make and for those of you who have been hiding under a rock for two weeks and not watched raw, I have recently found out I have a daughter" the crowd shouted "WHAT!" "I have a daughter and she is a wrestler and works for the WWE and I'm happy to reveal that she has been right with me since she joined this industry at the age of 10 as the WWE mascot and has worked her way into everyone's heart and minds" the crowd scream and shout as Hunter reveals that "ALEXIS ROSE is my daughter" the crowd went ballistic with excitement as Hunter wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

However most things are short lived just like this as I returned the hug to my father Cm punks music blasted thought the stadium the once cheering fans booed at Cm punk as he stood on the ramp with a microphone in hand "congratulations Hunter your the father of a whore" Hunter glared at Punk and released his hold on me "what do you want Punk?" punk sat down on the ramp "well since you finally found you daughter I thought I would show the crowd what kind of girl little Alexis really is" the stadium went quiet as Punk played a video on the Titantron I heard a loud gasp as some pictures where shown I looked away from Hunter and the others Punk paused it on one of the pictures "care to explain Alexis?" punk asked I looked up and grimaced at the picture it was of a massive scar I have on my back hunter looked at the picture to me and I took the microphone "look punk I don't know if you get a kick out of this shit but why should I have to explain what the pictures mean" Punk smirked "cause I think your FATHER would like to know Alexis" I turned and looked at Hunter and sighed as he grabbed a microphone from a stage hand Randy followed suit as did Shawn and Ric I looked at the four men around me then up at the picture I sighed "look Punk those scars are nothing compared to the ones you will have if you don't get them off the Titantron" Punk glared at me "okay fine but what about this then" I look up as a video starts to play of my mother with a knife and me chained to the wall I looked from the screen to my father as I looked at my father his eyes widened as the video showed my mother cut a line from the top of my right arm down to my middle finger I had enough I got out of the ring the video still playing Punk didn't notice me till I speared him in the back and started to punch him in the face the video was still playing I could hear the screaming from the past me.

The video still playing I heard gasps in the crowd then I felt two arms wrap around me pulling me off of Punk then I heard the screaming stop the video was turned off Punk got up and walked backstage smirking I got dragged back to the ring by Ric and Shawn, Hunter looked down at me confusion regret and anger shone in his eyes I started to get worry I struggled in Ric and Shawn's hold wanting to get away from the ring and Hunter away from everything but I couldn't the guys didn't let go of me so I struggled more until Hunter grabbed my arm making me look at him "Alexis what happened tell me please" I looked at his pleading eyes I almost cried almost "Dad can't we talk about this later please" Randy walked over and told Shawn and Ric to let me go Randy wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close the crowd started to shout "TELL US" I let go of Randy and climbed into the ring "fine" the crowd cheered I looked around the arena "most people would think I had a brilliant up bringing but I never, I never knew who my real father was and my mother was never the best mother whenever I did something wring she would hit me or hurt me in some way, at the age of seven I was in and out of hospital every four days the pictures that CM Punk showed where scars that are on my back from one of my mothers attacks, the video was from when I was 10 I was late home from school and my mother had been drinking and decided to take some of her anger out on me, I've been in care more times than I can remember I suffered broken ribs and bones long before my time here in the WWE" the crowd stays silent "Alexis I'm so sorry for what she did to you, I'm the worst father ever I'm so so so sorry" the crowd shout "your not" I looked at Hunter "there right your not the worst father Hunter when I first joined you saw the real me, you looked after me and treated me like your daughter even thought back then we didn't know I was your daughter you still treated me how a father would treat a daughter you are more of a parent than my mother ever was" the crowd cheered that when the tears started to fall silent I cried Hunter walked towards me and hugged me I silently cried into his chest I could hear the crowd "awe" I soon stopped crying "oh my god that's the first time I've cried in years now I have a headache" the crowd laughed and started to cheer "ALEXIS RULES" or "YOU ROCK ALEXIS" we all walked back stage there we ran into Vince Mc. Mahon "look Hunter I know you just got your daughter back but I can't let her fight on WWE any more not with what has just been shown it's bad for business" Hunter looked at Vince in disbelief "But Vince you can't I just found her you can't take her away or get rid of her come on I know you have a heart Vince please" Vince sighed "I'll see Hunter but for now Alexis your on suspension" I nodded as Vince walked away.

We left the arena once the show was over and headed back to the hotel as we got to the Hotel we ran into someone I never would expect to see every I stepped out of the car and walked towards the hotel bent on confronting the person that stood there but Hunter stepped in front of me "what are you doing here well?" the person looked at Hunter with calm eyes but glared at me I moved to attack the person but Randy and Shawn stopped me "I hate you, let me go I'm going to kill her" Hunter put a hand on my shoulder "stop Alexis" the person looked at us then sighed 2look I know what I did in the past was wrong Alexis but I'm different now I've changed and I'm here to take you home" I scoffed "changed mother you will never change and I'm not going anywhere with you" my mother looked at me with sad eyes "Alexis I'm telling you the truth I've changed I have I'm clean of alcohol and drugs I promise it's your father fault he left me while I was pregnant with you I never drank or did drugs while I was pregnant with you, Alexis I never did but you, you where to much to handle on my own I...I couldn't handle being a single mom" I glared at her "so that gave you the right to hurt me throw me out in the middle of a blizzard, put me in hospital, try to get me killed by hit men, that's not what a mother does to her daughter, you will never be a good mother you hear me never" Hunter squeezed my shoulder I looked up at him a sad smile graced his lips as he looked at me then he turned to my mother and I saw his eyes glint with pure rage the sad smile changed as hunter pursed his lips into a thin line "you...you threw her out in the middle of a blizzard, put her in hospital, got hit men to try to kill her" my mother stepped back "Hunter I'm sorry but she never listened she was horrible as a child she use to hit me and she never listened" Hunter stepped forward "that gives you no right to hurt her, how dare you even think of laying a hand on MY DAUGHTER" I watched as my mother caved under my fathers gaze "I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM HUNTER PLEASE JUST STOP" I heard my mother scream as thought my father would attack her but he didn't he stopped and stepped away from her "I'm not going to hurt you" my mother started to cry "thanks you Hunter thank you" Hunter glared "don't thank me Melissa because I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to phone the police and if you make one move then I will hurt you" I watched as my mother collapsed to her knees after a while the police arrived and arrested her as she was driven away Randy and Shawn let go of me I fell to my knees Randy knelt next to me I stared at the concrete as I heard sirens going off not to far from me then I saw a pair of black shoes I looked up to see a police officer Randy helped me to stand up.

I nodded to the police officer "Miss Rose I'm Officer Clark, Richard Clark" I nodded again "nice to meet you Officer Clark" I watched as he nodded and said "is it okay if we ask you for a statement on Melissa Rose Hemsley" I was about to answer when Hunter came over "wait a second can't you let her rest Alexis has been through enough today can't it wait until the morning" the Officer looked at Hunter and asked "if you don't mind me asking you are" Hunter replied "I'm Alexis's father and Ex-husband to Melissa Rose Hemsley" the Officer nodded "can we also take a statement from you Sir" Hunter looked from me and to the Officer Clark "look can it wait till the morning" the Officer radioed for someone and a tall man walked over to Alexis and Hunter "we would usual ask for you to be interviewed while the memory is fresh but under these circumstances I can agree to the interview to be postponed till the morning" Hunter nodded and lead me inside with Randy, Shawn and Shawn once we got in the lobby Randy took me from my father and lead me to our room as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep tears spilling down my face again.

The next morning I woke up and saw my father sat on the sofa in the hotel room I looked around the room and saw Randy stood by the window looking out at the street below a frown gracing his face I heard my father sigh I sat up quietly as my father started to talk to Randy "I...I can't believe this happened and I never knew I'm a really bad father I... how could I let this happen to Alexis" I heard him groan and place his head in his hands "Hunter I know I can't believe this has happened to her I've seen one scar but she didn't want to talk about it I didn't push her about it, and in all the time I've know Alexis I've never seen her cry never Alexis has always been this strong girl never showing her emotions like her real self was caged inside her but now I know the reason why this has happened, I just hope Alexis will be okay I'm worried about her" I silently got out off the bed and walked over to Randy who was still looking out of the window, I wrapped my arms around him making him Jump "shoot Alexis when did you wake up" I turned to look at my father and frown when I saw hurt, anger, confusion, hatred and pure rage swim in his eyes I sighed and walked over to the sofa and sat next to him I lent on his shoulder "a little while, I guess I should get ready to go to the police station to give a statement"my father nodded and hugged me I got up and went for a shower afterwards I quickly got dressed as Randy and my father got ready to leave


End file.
